


We can build our own beauty here

by I_has_frozen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crash Landing, Desert Island Fic, Harry has become one with the nature, He and Louis are the only ones naked, Liam does all the work, Louis only wears suspenders, Multi, Niall is dead, OT5, Sunlotion as lube, The others don't like it, They just hang from his shoulders, Zayn is asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_has_frozen/pseuds/I_has_frozen
Summary: A parody like oneshot after the members of One Direction crash land to an island and have to make it from there. Inspiration was every 2012 1D fic ever.





	We can build our own beauty here

Liam was looking at the trees. 

His brown puppy eyes were serious. He was probably thinking about how to get them all out of there safely cause he's the resbonsible one. 

Zayn was lying on the sand, most likely sleeping. Or perhaps he was thinking but it didn't show.  
He was wearing a hat and had another hat to protect his face from the sun. They were both fedoras. 

Louis stretched his suspenders out with his hands and let them slam back onto his chest. Well this is it then. Islander life. He and Harry kept changing glances that seemed to be sexually charged. Or then they were just friendly, who knows. Louis didn't know. 

Harry was looking like a hot monkey. 

Niall had choked on a mango cause he ate too fast. They tossed his body to the sea but the waves kept bringing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing against Niall he just happened to pull the shortest straw.


End file.
